Across Dimensions
by Slice of Cheese
Summary: Thalia and Percy are on a quest, their mission: explore this newly discovered dimension for the gods, and gauge if the version of the Olympians in this world are a threat to the ones in their own. Pre conceived notions from their world are put to the test as they meet and get to know this one. Gen.


When Percy opened his eyes, he knew he was going to be in for a bad day. He and Thalia had gone out to burgers, part of their annual catch up, when Hermes had showed up. Thalia had been first to notice: "What's the matter?" she asked between bites.

"Olympus has a quest for you two," the god replied.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"New dimension, we need some people to go explore it."

"I have my duties to lady Artemis-"

"Taken care of," the Olympian interrupted before turning to the eighteen year old, "And before you ask, school has been taken care of for you to, Percy."

"And what makes you think that just going to this new dimension won't kill us," Thalia asked accusingly.

"We've peered into it a little already, and it appears to be an alternate history. You'll be fine. You both will even be able to understand the people in the environment, being Greek demigods."

"Do we have a choice?" Percy asked. Quests like this were never a choice.

"Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Hermes said, "But the decision has already been made. I won't tell you I liked it, but it's out of my decision now.

The two demigods sighed and said in tandem "When do we leave?"

Hermes grinned a little and said. "Soon, we need to brief you two."

* * *

"I can't believe they're doing this to us," Thalia groaned in English as they walked through the winding dirt roads of Athens.

"What I don't get why _Athens?_ They could have chosen some place more friendly to those on this quest," Percy complained.

"Apparently Heracles, or Hercules, or whatever name he's going by in this dimension, is hanging out in Athens. My father thinks we might be able to gauge how powerful the gods here are from him without tipping them off about our mission. You know how paranoid he is," Thalia went over, half wanting to figure out why it was _them _that never got a break from anything.

"I'm not looking forward to meeting him," the son of Poseidon sighed.

"Why not? I thought you looked up to him," Thalia teased as a half hearted joke.

"Zoë…" nothing more had to be said between them, neither approving of the hero's treatment of the Hesperide turned Huntress of Artemis. Suddenly, they heard screaming and saw a fleeing mob.

_What is it?_ Percy asked himself, looking for what had caused the commotion. He did not want to get on people's bad side this early for inaction.

"Look!" Thalia exclaimed, pointing at something in the distance. Focusing in on where her finger led, he realized what it was: a chid of Echidna.

"Is that…" it wasn't really a question from Percy.

"Yes! Let's go," she cried as she started running, notching her bow as she ran.

Percy touched the watch on his wrist, there was no way that he was going to let Thalia take all the flory from killing this monster alone. His shield sprung up from his wrist, and mid gait he reached for his back pocket: _Anaklusmos_, his trusted soward.

As they got close, they saw the monster throw a skinny ginger teenager through the side of a building, and then grab a group of people before starting to walk off with them. A charge came from Thalia's hand, traveling up the shaft and electrifying the tip, before letting it go to bury itself in the hand carrying the people. The monster let go of the people with a squeal.

Percy surged up past Thalia, and buried Riptide in the ankle of the monster. The beast started to stumble, and tripped. Thalia preceded to send an arrow through the eye of the monster, killing it.

"That was to easy," Percy said.

"I don't think it's dead, I mean it didn't dissolve into dust," the daughter of Zeus replied.

"A reward is in order," one of the people that the monster had grabbed said cluelessly in Ancient Greek. He approached the pair of demigods and shook Percy's hand vehemently. "What is your names?" he asked.

Thalia and Percy exchanged glances. "I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus and Huntress of Artemis," Thalia said, which Percy followed, "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

The man chuckled, disregarding what he heard the pair had said, and putting a drachma in Percy's hand before giving Thalia one, annoying the ageless huntress. "Have a good day," he said before leaving to join the woman that was probably his wife.

The ginger bot that had been sent through the wall climbed out of the ruble, surprisingly only dazed. "Thanks about, you know, helping me back there with the monster back there," he said in a slightly nervous, apologetic manner, "I don't have the hang of being a hero quite down yet, I'm still in training. Phil says that I'm getting there."

"No problem," Percy replies calmly.

"What kind of sword do you have there?" he asked politely.

"Celestial bronze, metal of the heavens. Good for fighting monsters, immortals, and the rest. Not all that good against mortals though."

"Where do you get it?" the ginger asked.

"You don't get it, you find the ore after it falls down to earth, usually as some scrap from Hephaestus, and forage what you find out of that. Kind of rare, actually," Percy replied.

An old man walked over, one that had been grabbed by the monster, and said to the boy, "Well, son, are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"I totally forgot to introduce myself," he exclaimed, holding his hand out to shake either of their's, "I'm Hercules."

**A/N: I noticed a distinct lack of real crossover's between Disney's Hercules and PJO that wasn't in script form, and decided a story in prose was needed. Please, constructive criticism instead of flames. I plan on this not having any pairings, but feel free to make suggestions on what you want to see. If it fits in with the general idea I have in mind and I agree that it an interesting idea, I'll consider including it. Please feel free to review if you enjoyed this.**


End file.
